Share My Umbrella
by FriedMetaki
Summary: GIR was never going to clean the left side of his face ever again.  GAGR fluff


**Author's Note: **Even if it takes a lot of work, I'll keep on contributing GAGR stories to FFN forever. There's just not enough of this pair out there. Not quite enough to satisfy me anyways. Plus I love it to DEATH. It's one of the few IZ pairings that I honestly believe might work out in the show, especially considering GIR already has a crush on her. And yes that has been officially stated by one of the producers. I'm not just making that up. Take that, ZAGR fans!

Disclaimer: I don't own these guys. Be glad that I don't. (Seriously, there'd be fluffy nonsense like this story occuring between Gaz and GIR all the time if I did.)

* * *

><p>In the late hours of the afternoon, young children scramble around in a large, hectic crowd of confusion, all of them eager to distance themselves as far away as possible from the educational prison known as school. Many of them wander off to groups of other students, making plans to visit, attend sleepovers, or to plan general mischief.<p>

But a vast majority's goal is to return home to get their minds of the stresses of school assignments or spend all night study up on homework and future tests. One girl in particular, a purple haired girl known as Gaz, is standing a great distance away from the commotions does not intend to spend her leisurely time in any of these ways.

That was mostly for the simple fact that she couldn't really think about how to spend her leisurely time until the person she was waiting for arrived through the front door. Growling irately, she glances over at the front doors, anticipating for her brother to burst the front doors of the school, raving about some paranormal discovery he had made or with his stupid little friend Zim trailing after him.

Sometimes it ended up being a mixture of the two. But she didn't care about those little details. All Gaz cared about now was the moment Dib exited the building. When that happened, that meant she would join him as they transcended their way back home so she could lock herself up in her room and play her game or watch one of her shows.

Right now, she couldn't do either of these things because she had to wait on HIM. If there was anything in the world she hated more than anything else, it was waiting on her obnoxious brother. Ironically, that was what she seemed to spend a lot of her life doing. In fact, it was what she was doing now, had been doing for a long while now.

And it bugged her. Gaz knew her older brother was usually very occupied with his rivalry with Zim, so he often got back from school a little late, but it never stretched out THIS long. It was now pushing past a whole hour since she had started waiting here for her brother to walk back home with her.

Another irate growl forces itself through her clenched teeth, the burning animosity of it scaring away some students who had to suffer the misfortune of walking near her. Gaz decides she'll let her brother live a little longer today if he shows up in the next thirty minutes, feeling oddly generous today.

Sure that may have meant even more waiting, but it was about- she briefly checks her wristwatch- four thirty now. There was nothing that could possibly be holding him up in there long enough for it to get dark outside. It was even starting to drizzle a little bit. Great.

Once the first clap of thunder sounded through her ears, she moved from her spot to sit on the school building's stoop so she could be somewhat protected from the oncoming rain. By this point, her patience had already worn itself completely thin. She didn't want to waste any time waiting for Dib anymore.

Dib could go explode somewhere for all she cared. She just wanted to go home, that was all that mattered right now. Standing up, Gaz descends out into the rain in a stubborn fashion. Getting wet was better than waiting on her lousy brother. It's not like she needed to, she knew the way home.

A scowl etching itself onto her face, Gaz stomps through the rain, shoving aside anyone who gets in her way. By now, anybody should have the sense to not cross her path when she was pissed. Or at least, almost everyone should know that.

A couple of blocks away, was one of the few beings in the world who did not understand that it was stupid idea to get into Gaz's personal bubble. In fact, he didn't understand much of anything. He also didn't seem to understand that the inside of the umbrella he was riding on wasn't a pirate ship.

But nevertheless, this strange character known as GIR, was sailing along streams of water with the umbrella he had snatched from some random person. The little robot was pretending to be a pirate, though that may not have been too obvious to onlookers. GIR had attached a plunger to his leg as a makeshift peg leg, and pretended that a seagull that decided his head was comfortable enough to roost upon was his pirate hat.

And seeing as he had no real telescope on him at the moment, he used a toilet paper as a substitute, which he was looking through right now. What he saw through this pseudo-telescope was not what he expected to run into but it left him ecstatic all the same. He shrieks gleefully, not caring how stupid it looks as he promptly jumps up and down to catch Gaz's attention, "HEY, HEEEEEY! HEY GAZZEE, HEEEEYYY! CAN JOO SEE ME! LOOK AT MEEEEE! HEEEEEEYYY!"

Oh, she definitely noticed him, and so did the rest of the neighborhood. Gaz grumbled irately as the robot's ear piercing shrieks caused nearby people to peek out their windows or turn their attention commotion. They only went away when the seagull roosting on GIR's head panicked over the large crowd, proceeding to savagely attack the ones walking on foot. It nearly ate a kid whole just for staring at it.

Gaz might've found that amusing if she hadn't already turned away from the scene, determined to get away from the robot that caused this entire ruckus. She might've been able to if the robot didn't share the same determination.

GIR padded over to the purple haired with his pretend telescope, actually managing to keep up with her. Gaz grits her teeth irately as the little robot manages to swerve around in front of her on his "boat," effectively blocking her path. God, that stupid robot really knew how to get on her nerves.

"Can't you see I'm trying to get home? I don't have time for any of your moronic antics today," Gaz realized that maybe she shouldn't have been so harsh, but at this point being amiable was the last thing on her mind. All she was focusing on was getting home before this rain turned into a thunderstorm.

Still lost in his own little world of make believe, GIR remains painfully oblivious to the malice in the dark girl's tone, "Ahoy me fair lassie! Argh, I am on a quest to find the lost treasure of the Caspien Seas! We shall sail through the seas together!"

Gaz passes him a blank stare, not even sure how to react to that peculiar outburst. It was times like this when she really question this thing's sanity, assuming that he actually had one, "Is it at all possible for you to _not_make a fool out of yourself?"

GIR looks off to side with a concentrated expression on his face, as if he's really putting deep, serious thought into her question, "No, not really."

"…I figured. Now if you're done wasting my time, I'll be on my way. Just leave me alone you little creep," She states briskly, continuing to make her way back home. That robot was being even freakier than usual, and to be honest, he was starting to creep her out.

The malfunctioning SIR unit seems to be mortified by her decision of walking away from the conversation, fixated on not letting her get away, "Noo, don't go yet! I just barely started the ritual of sending you through the rite of passage so you could become the maiden of dancing weenies mountain!"

Gaz would've just ignored him, but she was so preoccupied with getting away from him that this course of action didn't cross her mind, "Ugh, what is wrong with you! When I told you to leave me alone I meant it, or are you even too stupid to understand THAT?"

GIR wasn't entirely stupid; he could tell that the girl's patience was wearing out but he wanted to continue the conversation, "Um, um- can you use that in a sentence?"

Gaz on the other hand did not understand GIR's intentions- after all, he wasn't doing the best job at making clear as to why he approached her. All she knew was that he was being disturbingly insistent, "Just get OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

The little robot lowers his head down dejectedly at her outburst, knowing that he's just made things worse. GIR really wasn't intending to annoy her. All he had hoped to do from the instant he saw her was to help her. He didn't know much about humans but he knew it wasn't supposed to be healthy for them to walk out in the rain with something to cover them up.

He glances at the umbrella he's standing on, torn about how to offer it to her now. He really did want to lend it to her but he didn't know how to tell her that. Sighing in defeat, the dog costume clad robot picks up the umbrella, choosing to wear it as a hat as he heads back to the home base. Master was might be wondering where he is by now.

At this point, Gaz was infuriated with the whole world. This day was already awful enough for her, but then she also had to deal with that stupid robot. He completely baffled her. But the retarded little thing was probably acting so strange because he was malfunctioning or something. He tended to do that a lot anyway. Either way, that didn't matter.

What mattered was that with that little hindrance out of the way, she was that much closer to getting back home. Ugh, was it actually starting to rain harder? She better be reaching her destination soon or else she'd have to doom someone. However, she's snapped out of her retribution-induced reverie as a huge truck passes by her.

It was so close to the edge of the sidewalk that it's practically skidding on it. It was close enough to the sidewalk for the large wheels to roll over a huge puddle of water. Gaz wouldn't have cared about this at all if she hadn't been in the way of the incoming water.

The splash of water took her by such surprise that it knocks her forward, sprawling her out onto the sidewalk face first. Stunned by the event for a moment, Gaz takes some time to register to register what just happened before she is sent into a fit of absolute rage. Flinging vulgar obscenities out of her mouth that no ten year old should know, Gaz throws a temper tantrum right there not caring who sees her.

It's not like anyone would think about approaching her if they say the little display anyways. It wasn't even wise to approach the dark girl when she was in a decent mood. In this state of unbridled fury, any people who were still nearby actually took a different route just to avoid walking by her.

None of them even wanted to risk whether or not they would live afterwards if they walked past her. But there was one individual who, having been told off by her only moments before was stupid enough to try this. That of course, was GIR. With his umbrella still in hand, he paused mid-step on his way to his master's base.

The girl's rage fit was a bit hard to ignore anyway, so it was hard not to stare. But aside from that, he couldn't help staring because he was concerned for her. GIR looked back and forth between the umbrella he was holding and to his crush, Gaz.

GIR could continue on his way back to Master's base all in one piece if he left the girl where she was. But now that he was starting to remember how he wanted to help her, he could approach her in the midst of her rage and risk losing a few limbs. But it would be the right thing to do. He knew that.

However he also knew that if his Master discovered that he was helping humans, much less a human related to his sworn enemy, he would be outraged. GIR might even end up being dismantled if it infuriated Zim enough. But as important as it was for him to stay alive, GIR knew that Gaz was more important to him than all that.

If helping the enemy resulted in his death or an equally undesirable fate, then so be it.

At feeling something poke her on the shoulder, Gaz is about to give them a good punch to the face for daring to disturb her when she sees who it is. Or rather, sees who's come back. Snarling dangerously, she curls up her fists as she glares down at GIR, "What part of leave me alone don't you understand! I thought I told you to-!"

GIR cuts her off by simply handing the umbrella to her without GIR cuts her off by simply handing the umbrella to her without uttering a word, which is quite a shocking spectacle to behold in of itself. But what actually shocks Gaz is when his offering the umbrella causes her to realize what he had been trying to do this whole time, albeit in a very unorthodox approach.

Gaz gazes at the floor awkwardly, lightly kicking the sidewalk with her foot. She clears her throat before looking around to make sure no one else is around to see what's going on, before she hesitantly takes the umbrella. The two stare at each other for a moment, not quite knowing how to respond. The silence relentlessly trudged on until GIR chose to interrupt it.

The dog suit clad SIR unit looks up at her, his expression unreadable due to the fabric covering his face which makes it even more awkward. "Um…can I walk you home? I really want to."

Gaz stares at him with a deadpan look on her face without saying anything, making GIR think he might've displeased her with his question. He's proven wrong when she replies in a nonchalant tone, "Fine, I guess. If you really want to that badly, I mean. Come on."

Turning her gaze away from the tiny robot, Gaz wordlessly motions for him to take her hand as they head to the direction of her house. GIR could almost barely believe what was happening, convinced he must be having some really amazing dream.

If he was right about this all being a dream, he hoped it would never draw to an end. That would be lame since dreams always had that annoying little habit of ending at the very best parts, which he really wanted to be able to experience.

Especially when he was escorting the crush of his life back home, who was actually letting him hold her HAND.

Though she probably only did this since she might have done the same thing on occasion with her older brother Dib when they walked home, so their may not have been the same kind of emotion behind GIR was feeling. That was fine, he decided, he was perfectly happy to get to be close to her at all.

GIR felt that this moment ended far too soon when Gaz finally reached the entrance to her house, almost feeling a little sad when she the goth gamer took her hand from his. The two glanced one another, as if they were waiting for something else to happen.

Gaz clears her throat awkwardly for the second time, unable to stand the awkward silence any longer. It was even worse when he kept STARING at her like that. "Well...?"

GIR of course, didn't understand what was making her feel so awkward. He pushed the conversation forward anyways, "I don't have a well with me! If you want one though, I can go fetch one for you!"

The gamer girl facepalmed with her free hand, over how ridiculously moronic he could be. He was almost as bad as Zim sometimes when he failed to understand the meanings of words so badly, "Uh no, don't. That's not what I meant anyways."

"...oh." GIR dejectedly turned his gaze to the ground, really resembling a kicked puppy thanks to his disguise. Then he perked up again, his sullen mood leaving as quickly as it had come, "Are you really, really SURE you don't want one? I saw a really smelly one covered in moose dooky at the park yesterday!"

"...as tempting as that sounds, I'm gonna have to pass on that offer," Gaz sighs irately, this stupid robot really knew how to mess up what could have been a nice moment, "Um, look uh...th-thank- I mean, I guess I'm SORT OF grateful you went to the trouble of sharing your umbrella with me and all."

GIR giggled like a giddy schoolgirl with a crush on Jimmy Urine, the metallic high pitch of his voice grating against Gaz's ears, "Only for you, my pretty Gazzee!"

"But don't go thinking I'm indebted to you or anything like that, got it?" Gaz threatened the SIR unit, pulling him up by the fake collar of his dog costume. She growled darkly as she leered at him.

As usual, GIR was remained in his oblivious mindset, either not understanding he was being threatened or not caring about it, "I don't even know what that word means!"

"Of course you don't," Gaz rolled her eyes in the slightest bit of amusement. She didn't know why she bothered threatening him anyway, he was too stupid to be scared by anything.

The purpled haired girl drops him to the ground, almost as if in afterthought since her gaze isn't even on him right now. But her mind is focused on him, in fact. She can feel GIR staring at her in confusion in the back of her mind, but she doesn't let herself be bothered by that.

She was too deep in thought to snap at him for it, even though it was really annoying her. At the moment, Gaz considering whether or not her next action would be a wise thing to do. And what it would change between them if she did it.

But when did she care about _consequences_ anyways?

If Gaz wants something badly enough, she will make it happen no matter what the result. No one would stop her. With that thought in mind, Gaz planted a light kiss on GIR's left cheek much to his pleasant surprise and dashes inside her house without giving the robot any time to react to it.

A few weeks prior Zim was found arguing with GIR, demanding why he refused to let him clean the left side of his face when it came time for him to be washed.


End file.
